1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a view finder for a single lens reflex camera, and more particularly to a view finder for a single lens reflex camera which does not use a swing-up mirror and a pentagonal prism. This invention specifically relates to an optical system and mechanism which constitute the above described type of view finder. The view finder in accordance with the present invention employs a movable optical element in an embodiment thereof, and accordingly, the present invention is further concerned with a mechanism for moving an optical element in the optical system of the view finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional view finder for a single lens reflex camera normally has a swing-up mirror of large size located between the taking lens and the film, a focusing glass located above the mirror to visualize an image focused by the taking lens of the same size as that of the image to be focused on the film thereby, and an image viewing optical system provided on the focusing glass including a pentagonal prism and an eyepiece for viewing the image formed on the focusing glass.
The above described view finder employed in the conventional single lens reflex camera is disadvantageous in that the view finder occupies a large space in the camera and increases the weight of the camera. These disadvantages preclude the manufacture of a single lens reflex camera of small size and weight. As is well known, the most prominent drawbacks of the single lens reflex camera are large size and great weight, and accordingly, it is desirable that the view finder for a single lens reflex camera be small in size and weight.